The present invention relates to optical apparatus for locating by diascopy the position of a mobile element.
It is known that such an apparatus comprises, a disk or strip comprising several tracks, each with a succession of alternating fine opaque zones and transparent zones and a reading assembly comprising, a light source and one or more photodetectors which detect for each track if it is an opaque zone or a transparent zone which is present in front of the photodetector(s). The disk or the strip, and the reading assembly on are mobile with respect to each other either in rotation (case of the disk) or in translation (case of the strip). In addition, an electronic unit may be associated with the photodetector(s) for processing the signals emitted by the photodetector(s).
Generally, the assembly of the foregoing components is disposed in a reduced volume or, when these means are distant from each other, conductors provide the electrical connections, particularly between the power supply means, the optoelectronic system forming the reading assembly and the electronic signal processing unit.
In some applications there exists a not inconsiderable distance between the reading assembly and the electronic signal processing unit. Any electrical connection between these two assemblies should be avoided because such a connection would risk being disturbed by outside interferences particularly in the case of analog transmission of the signals between the reading assembly and the electronic signal processing unit.